1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor display signs of the type that are easily movable and that can be used to display a different item for sale or other information that changes from time to time. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved display sign apparatus that employs a display panel having first and second pluralities of grooves, slots, or passageways that extend in opposing directions (e.g. perpendicular to each other) and wherein in a second embodiment, multiple sections of a sign apparatus are stackable, one upon the other.
2. General Background of the Invention
Real estate companies and candidates for election to public office are examples of a user of outdoor display signs. Real estate agents must place their display signs in different locations and at different times, such as before and after a home has sold. Additionally, display signs must often carry a display panel that provides varying information such as for example the name of a real estate agent that is selling a particular piece of property, or a telephone number such as office and/or mobile telephone number. Other information must be displayed that can vary with time or from one location to another.